


Mystic Peter

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Dom Peter Parker, F/M, Mutant Peter Parker, Mystic Peter, Sub Harley, Sub Kurt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: For Years Peter has been training in both magic and mutant now he ready to become an Agents to help protect the earth from threats both physicals and Mystical
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harley Keener/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 5





	Mystic Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Juubi-mage0327 help me with the story. Also if anyone know anything about co-authors please help a demon out.

My name is Peter Parker, son of Mary and Richard Parker. Two former Shield agents. But last I saw my parents, was before they died in a plane crash when I was seven.

Since then I live with my aunt and uncle, and over the years they became a mother and father figure to me. But tragedy struck when my uncle got killed on a Police job.

I was so angry that something unexpected happened, I couldn't explain it but it felt like a burst of energy came out. Sadly my aunt was there and got caught in the crossfire. Luckily she wasn’t hurt. 

May calm me down but I was still freaked out on what happened. May got my grandfather, William, and told him everything, He came by and asked me to do whatever I did again. At first I couldn't, then he asked me to channel some anger. Next thing I know I blast a huge hole on the bathroom wall. My Grandfather looked intrigued but not shocked or surprised. He decided it was best for me to leave.

Me and May agreed, it was for the best because I don’t want to hurt anyone else. So he took about a place where people like me can control and harness powers like mine. A place known as Kamar-Taj.


End file.
